Place0rbxl
by EpicPingas
Summary: My first story. Not the best, but definitely creepy enough to make you think.


By: honk108

It was a very rainy summer day. Usually, I was a more-active-than-usual kid, but of course, there wasn't much do do in my rural community of Huntston during crappy weather like this. I was sitting in my bedroom; Google Chrome was open on my Acer Aspire laptop. I didn't usually go on my laptop for more than an hour each day, but today, I had a sudden need to play Roblox. I hadn't played the website at all in the past eight months. In fact, I was rather pissed off at the website for deleting my account right after I had purchased lifetime Outrageous Builder's Club.

I was still confused as to the reason why I had the need to play Roblox, so I figured that if I looked at the stupid reason I was banned, I would lose the craving for playing the crappy game. I entered the address, typed in my user name and password, and pressed Enter. I expected to see the familiar white page on a light blue background with the big, bold Aral text at the top reading "**ACCOUNT DELETED**", but much to my surprise, I was logged in. All of my previous settings were there, including my OBC. Suddenly, I was redirected to the "MESSAGES" page. I had one message. Who the message was from shocked me more than the fact that I couldn't navigate away from the page: the message was from Admin. The first account ever to be made on Roblox, which was deleted from Roblox after the site's launch. The message had no title, and had apparently been sent just a few hours earlier. Since there was nothing else I really could do at that moment, I clicked on the message out of curiosity:

At 9:07 AM Admin said:

Dear ROBLOXian,

Congratulations! Our site moderators have decided that out of all the terminated accounts, you have been selected to be allowed back on the website.

However, before you can access any of the website's features, you must do us a simple favour. Below this text, there is a download button. Once you have downloaded the .zip file, follow the instructions in the text document provided. Please abide by the rules, and enjoy your time on ROBLOX!

Sincerely,

Admin

I hesitated, then pressed the link. It began downloading a file. Once the file was finished downloading, I clicked the shortcut to open it straight from Chrome. Suddenly, a horrifically loud screeching noise erupted from my speakers. My ears hurt, even though my speakers were only at 30%. My screen then showed the infamous blue screen of death. I quickly powered down my laptop, took a deep breath, and decided to brave the rain to take a cool-off bike ride.

Later that night, the rain had ceased, and the air was still. It was about midnight, and I was lying in bed. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with the laptop. Out of curiosity, I opened up and restarted the laptop.

Thankfully, I was able to log on, but the desktop was completely screwed up. There wasn't even the previous background picture; there was just blackness. All of my desktop shortcuts were also missing. I looked everywhere I could possibly think of, and they were all gone. Only two documents remained on my entire computer, and they were the only things populating the desktop. The first showed a picture of the Roblox logo, and was named "Place0 ". The second was a text document: "Place0".

I decided to open the text document first:

There are three stages. The game is completely random and has a mind of its own. Follow its every instruction and you will win. If you lose

"If you lose, what?" I asked myself. I apprehensively double-clicked on "Place0".

A window opened in full screen, and what appeared to be the "Happy Home" template from winter of 2008 showed up. Nothing really seemed off. However, I then noticed something. I could hear very faint crying. It was not a sound I had ever heard before on Roblox. It just sounded like a hyper-realistic interpretation of a man crying softly. As i walked towards the house, the crying got louder. As I entered the doorway, I could see the source. What appeared to be a typical noob-coloured body was curled up in the northeast corner of

the empty house, crying. The crying had now increased to a saddening sob. At this point, I to felt like crying, like it was having a direct affect on my emotions. As my character approached the noob, tears welling in my eyes, the camera suddenly moved into first person view, and my character began moving very slowly towards him, even though I wasn't pressing anything on the keyboard. Suddenly, the noob's crying stopped, and he lifted his head from his arms, as if he had sensed my character. For a few seconds, the noob just sat there, motionless. After what seemed like eternity, he jerked his head around 180 degrees, staring at me with hyper-realistic eyes draining thick, red blood of higher graphics quality than Roblox could ever generate. In a swift, fluid motion, he turned the rest of his body around and lunged at me as the screen turned black as a blood-curdling scream filled my ears with a combination of blood and fear as to what was coming next.

A video then appeared on the screen. It was a short 30-second clip of sophisticated people at a dinner party. The butler walks in with a covered platter, and sets it on the centre of the table. Just as he begins lifting the cover, the video ends and jumps back into the game. It is still the same level, but it is now nighttime. I enter the house nervously, and I see a decal on the wall:

**D**

Suddenly, the screen once again turned black, and showed the continuation of the previous video. The butler removed the cover and revealed the most disturbingly horrifying thing I had ever seen in my entire life:

There, sitting on the platter, was a bloody, throbbing, human brain.

Before I had time to throw up, I respawned in the darkened level once again. I entered the house, and I noticed that the decal had changed:

**DE**

There was a final video cut scene, one that will haunt me for the rest of my natural life.

All the persons at the dinner party were crowded around the brain, tearing it apart and devouring it like a pack of wolves.

I immediately vomited on the floor, not noticing that my character was once again walking in the world without me controlling it. By the time I looked back up, I saw that the decal was once again changed, with a pool of hyper-realistic blood on the floor:

**DEATH**

Suddenly the screen changed. Now, the noob's face was in full view, blood squirting uncontrollably out of his hyper-realistic eyes, screaming at the top of his lungs.

I immediately slammed my laptop shut, trying to control my gasps for air into deep breaths. Just as I had done so, my blood ran cold as a baritone voice whispered into my ear, "You haven't finished yet..." I then felt something cold and sharp penetrate the skin on the back of my neck, and I blacked out.

I woke up the next morning, watching the dust particles dancing in the rays of sun signal the dawn of a new day. I sat up, determined to put the past behind me. I firmly believed that what had happened last night was merely a nightmare. The pool of bile was no longer drenching my bedroom floor. I opened up my laptop to perform my morning routine of checking my E-mail, and all of my icons were there. However, as I tried opening Chrome, it didn't work. None of the applications worked. It was only then that I noticed why, causing my heart to skip a beat.

There was a new icon, with the Roblox logo, titled "Stage2".


End file.
